


Don't wanna know

by sakurakjh



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakjh/pseuds/sakurakjh
Summary: Jaebeom has been raised by many rules as an alpha.Jaebeom knows what to do as an alpha.And is certainly not what he is doing.





	1. Fade Away

Jaebeom has been raised by many rules in his life. To sit and walk straight when he is in those reunions his parents do every now and then, not to talk with his mouth full, to respect his elders. As an alpha himself he has been raised into many rules he has to take care of Changkyun because he is an omega and younger than him, he has to take care of his house when his dad goes away in a trip, he has to take care of his mother because she is an omega. He has been raised into society rules as well, like not to flirt with a marked omega, no to provoke fights with other alphas and behave in public environments.  
He was raised to be the next heir of the company, he has been rised to be the best alpha of it all, to marry an omega and get the next heir in line.

  
But Jaebeom didn't want any of those things. Even when he was everything his dad wanted, he will sneak from economics classes to the art and humanities part of the university just to go practice to the music room.

  
He will sit in the piano and take notes of songs no one is going to listen, no one goes to the room since the music majors usually have their own instruments so he leaves his notes hide under the old piano.  
Jaebeom was walking towards the music room, he has been successfully avoided Youngjae again, the alpha was worried Jaebeom has been missing out too many classes but Jaebeom couldn't care less, he was in top of the class and that wouldn't change any time soon.

  
When he was close enough to the music room he heard it. A singular voice, singing to one of his songs, he almost run just to stop in front of the music room, being met by the sight of two boys sitting by the window, one of them was tall and with fluff hair, playing an acoustic guitar, the second one was... An angel. He had pale skin that glowed in the sunlight, he was using a white cardigan and jeans, his hair a little short and his eyes fixed in the piece of paper in his hand, his peach lips singing soulfully to every letter written in there. Jaebeom was forzen in his spot listening to the angelic voice that was transmitting his smudged hand writing into a perfect piece.

  
When the song ended both of them stared at Jaebeom and then he could smell it. The scent of peaches and yogurt coming from the guy in the cardigan and a strong scent of forest and burned ashes from the fluffy hair dude. Both of them alphas. Jaebeom had his eyes fixed on the peach guy when he talked.

  
"That's my song" his voice came out slow and a little deep. There were a lot of things he wanted to say that were stuck on his throat.

  
"Oh" The boy stood up walking towards him and handed the paper "I thought someone left it in here, it really good to not be finished" He handed the paper that was messily corrected and now, it had a title Tomorrow, Today "Sorry for intruding, my name is Jinyoung, the guy on the guitar is my brother Chanyeol. We usually come here after classes but we have never seen you here, are you a film major?"

  
"Im Jaebeom, I'm actually a economics major" He could hear Chanyeol whistle in the background and Jinyoung made a shocked face.

  
"Oh wow, you don't look like the type to be in the other side, considering you wrote this" Jinyoung smiled at him and then walked towards Chanyeol grabbing a backpack and a bottle of water "I'm a acting major, Chanyeol is a music major as you can see" Jinyoung pointed to the instruments with his head "We have to get going to classes" Chanyeol stood up and put the guitar on his back, walking behind Jinyoung "Have fun Jaebeom"

  
Both of them walked out the classroom and Jabeom sat on the chair that was near him. He had never seen anyone as handsome as Jinyoung in his whole life. His world always so dull seemed to have gain a little color when he saw him singing to one of his songs.

  
Jaebeom slapped his face twice. Jinyoung was an alpha, he shouldn't be thinking like that. Both of them were alphas and there was nothing he could do. He probably won't ever see Jinyoung ever again

  
...

  
Jaebeom was 10 years old when he realized how the world worked for everyone. He had heard from the maid that his family was coming to visit, and he really wanted to see his uncle Kyuhyun, he always bring presents to him and played with him when the adults were busy. He was walking to the kitchen when he heard his grandma voice.

  
"I can't believe Jaebeom brother is like that" Her voice sounded as if she was talking about her own sons committing the worst murder. He could hear his mother nails hitting the marmol counter.

  
"It's not like we didn't see it coming mother" Jaebeom heard the movement of jewelry "Jaebeom doesn't want him near Jae or Kyun anymore and I agree. Can you imagine? My little Jae is an Alpha too, god knows how perverted Kyuhyun is"

  
"An Alpha turned into a Delta" His grandma voice sounded wounded, like it hurt her "Such a disgrace"

  
Jaebeom walked towards his room were his cousin Mark was playing with his 3ds, he walked to the bed and stared at the celling, wondering about what did his grandma and mom talked about.

  
"Yien" He heard Mark's hmm in response so he continued "What happened to uncle Kyu?" Mark left his game aside and stared at Jaebeom "I heard mama and grandma talk about what a disgrace it was uncle Kyu was a delta, what is that?"

  
"A delta is..." Mark seemed to thought about it for a second "An alpha that has given up his status. It happens when they mate another alpha or just don't want to deal with the pressure being an alpha conveys" Mark resumed his game and Jaebeom kept thinking about it.

  
He never saw his uncle ever again. Not in Christmas not in New Year or his birthday. He never knew what happened to him, and why it was such a disgrace for him to love someone else.

  
...

  
Youngjae was waiting for Jaebeom in front of the economics building but as soon as Jaebeom tried to run away, Youngjae walked towards him.

  
"Jaebeom hyung, do you know how I long I looked for you?" Youngjae took his arm and guided him to the building "I even missed lunch with Gyeom" both of them walked towards the cafeteria, he could see a table with Yugyeom and Mark in there. When they arrived Youngjae went towards the younger and sat a this side hugging him. Yugyeom laughed at how Youngjae hair tickled his neck and Jaebeom laughed at how needy his friend looked. Youngjae was rubbing off his face into the mark Yugyeom had in his neck, the omega just let his boyfriend be and kept eating.

  
"Why are you always ditching lunch to go to the music building? Is there someone you like?" Jaebeom mind flashed the image of Jinyoung singing to his song but he shaked his head.

  
"I just like music Yien" Jaebeom started eating the lunch his friends bought for him "You know dad won't let me have any instrument at home" Jaebeom picked a piece of cauliflower and pointed at Mark "You're so lucky you're the third in line Yien" Jaebeom ate the vegetable "You don't need to do what your parents want and you can be whatever you want, your alpha sisters could take over the company"

  
"Sometimes I wish I wasn't" Mark removed the food on his plate "Tammy seems so overwhelmed at times I wish I could he'll her but since I'm not even the second in line..." Mark brushed his thoughts off  
"Sorry I didn't mean to..."

  
"It's okay, I know how you must feel, not being able to do what you want" Mark just sighed and the couple had their eyes on both of them. Yugyeom reached to comfort Mark and he just shrugged like it was nothing, standing up and leaving the cafeteria.

  
...

  
Jaebeom met Jinyoung again in the campus three weeks later, he was talking to his friends sitting in the grass of the green area in the university and when he spotted him, he stood up and walked to him, grabbing his arms guiding the way to where he was.

  
"Guys this is Jaebeom, he is who wrote the song I told you before" Jaebeom recognized Jackson Wang, the best athlete in the university. The best omega athlete. some pair of eyes fixed on him, Jaebeom presented himself and Jackson did the same as well as the other two guys. One of them was Bambam, a fashion design major beta and Minghao a photography major omega, who he recognized as Mingyu's mate. Jaebeom wondered what did two omegas and a beta befriending an alpha, they usually evade alphas unless is for flirting purposes. Sure he was friends with Yugyeom but that was because he was Youngjae's mate since even before they met "I was telling them that you write music even when you're a economics major" Jaebeom eyes moved to the ones in the ground, even when Jackson seemed unfazed and had his eyes fixed in Jinyoung he could sense they were afraid of him confirming his assumptions, so he stepped out with Jinyoung.

  
"I appreciate that you like my music, but your friends seem afraid of me" Jaebeom said in whispers when Jinyoung and him decided to walk to buy a drink before going back.

  
"It's just that you're a alpha" Jinyoung ordered a peach milkshake while Jaebeom ordered a Strawberry one "Your woods and alcohol scent makes them feel afraid"

  
"Aren't you an alpha too?" Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung and he stopped for a minute, before talking again.

  
"I'm not an usual alpha, I have a sweet scent" Jinyoung said, hoping Jaebeom would catch it but he didn't pay attention.

  
They walked to them again and Jinyoung said his goodbyes, Jinyoung grabbing his stuff before both of them headed to the music classroom in the other side of the building. Jaebeom looked over at Jinyoung as his scent grew stronger as they were left alone, Jaebeom felt intoxicated in the scent of peaches and yogurt, Jinyoung smelled unholy sweet to be an alpha, usually they carry a strong smell to establish fear and authority, but Jinyoung had that sweet and intoxicating scent of an omega. But he could sense the alpha inside Jinyoung, omegas usually bow their heads and are shy around alphas like Jaebeom, but Jinyoung had that playful aura that screamed alpha around him.

  
They played music and talked about lyrics for a while before Youngjae called him to go to the next class. Jaebeom said goodbye to Jinyoung before he stopped him.

  
"May I have your number Jaebeom?" Jinyoung was looking at him across the table where he had been writing with his face on his palms, smiling at him.

  
"Sure, it seems we will meet a lot anyway" Jaebeom handed a paper to Jinyoung with his name and number before going out the classroom.

  
...

  
Jaebeom was 18 when he noticed he had no interest in relationships. He had seen YiEn go out with a few omegas and betas but he never considered it. Sure a lot of omegas flirted with him and asked him out, but Jaebeom never call them back or set a date.

  
His father had been bugging him about going out with someone to set out eventually. Wooyoung was already married, Yoona was studying aboard and Changkyun was too young to date. So all the dating pressure was in Jaebeom, since he was the first alpha, it was his responsibility to find an omega and settle himself in with a family.

  
But Jaebeom didn't want that, he was too immersed in his classes and friends to even think of dating someone, let alone getting married or having a family. He had dated Yoona's friend, Sunkyu before but it didn't work out so they remained friends. Even when Jaebeom was the only alpha in the line, he never had the attitude of one. He was the one that had to take over the company, not Wooyoung or Yoona who were betas or Changkyun who was an omega. All the responsibility was in him.

  
...

  
Jinyoung messaged Jaebeom the next week, saying he hadn't been able to make Jaebeom company since he had a play coming up. He invited Jaebeom to it and said he will give him the invitation when he personally meets him the next time.

  
Jaebeom had been texting Jinyoung for a week before they get to see each other again. His phone that is usually discharged somewhere in his bedroom he now uses it constantly being teased by Changkyun for that.

  
"How were your midterms hyung?" Jinyoung is across the room, with a guitar in his hands and listening carefully to the notes.

  
"Fine, I always do well so I have nothing to think of" Jaebeom had been writing things and paying the piano for a while before turning to Jinyoung "How about yours?"

  
"Well, I did great in almost all the presentations but I had some problems here and there with written exams but nothing really bad" Jinyoung smiled at him and Jaebeom stared at him for a while too long "Are you coming to my play at the end of the semester?"

  
"I will, I'm really curious about how you act" Jaebeom smiled at him and Jinyoung laughed.

  
"I hope I don't let you down hyung" Jinyoung stood up and sat beside Jaebeom, starting to play to the song Jaebeom had started writing and Jinyoung corrected. Jinyoung had a very pleasant voice and Jaebeom seemed to drown in it. Listening to Jinyoung made him want to sing so he started singing along while coming up with new lyrics.

  
The sun was setting behind them and their usual milkshakes were forgotten somewhere in the music room but both of them were drown in the music and the other voice to care.

  
...

  
Jinyoung was 16 when he gave up his alpha status. It wasn't much to his family, his father wanted his brother to be the only one in charge so Jinyoung gave up his status and Chanyeol was the only alpha in his family apart from his dad. They didn't think much about it, there were a lot of deltas and Jinyoung still seemed like an alpha to everyone who didn't know that deltas smell the same as omegas with a strong alpha resemblance.

  
No one knew except for the deltas themselves who could tell who was a delta as well. He was friendly with everyone and since his strong pomegranate and ashes scent was gone to be replaced by a peach and yogurt scent even the omegas were friendly with him.

  
He never dated anyone before, but as a delta he had an alpha boyfriend in high school. Their relationship was secret because not everyone seems to accept this relationships. But soon enough Hyunwoo found an omega named Kihyun and Jinyoung was left alone again.

  
He never give too much thought if someone knew he was a delta, his only friends who knew were Bambam, Minghao and Jackson because they have know his family since they were kids.

  
...

  
Jinyoung was drown in Jaebeom voice when he realized he had a crush on him. Jaebeom was strong and a pure alpha, who probably had a lot of omegas and betas behind him, but he seemed too far away from everyone that Jinyoung wanted to reach out and snatch him from everyone else.

  
Jaebeom had invited him, Jackson and Bambam over to his house were he was going to meet his friends, he even said that one of his friends omega mate was going to be there to reassure Jackson that they weren't alphas (and a beta) only.

  
Jinyoung met Mark, Youngjae and Yugyeom that evening, Youngjae, a sweet alpha who smelled like pine trees and the sea, Yugyeom, Youngjae's mate a tall dorky omega who smelled like chocolate and cotton candy and Mark, an alpha who smelled like rain and leather. Jinyoung could see the bite mark Yugyeom ported on his neck even when the younger had a jacket on.  
They were watching a movie in Jaebeom living room when Jaebeom mother came back. She greeted everyone and when she reached out to stretch Jinyoung's hand, he could see and sense her disgust before she pulled away. She called Jaebeom in and everyone seemed worried before Jinyoung spoke up.

  
"I think it's late guys" Jinyoung watched over to Jackson who was sharing a couch with Mark and he got up along with Bambam "We have to get going" Jinyoung and his friends got out of the house before he could see Jaebeom face again.

  
He didn't want to see the disgust when he finds out Jimyoung is a delta.

  
...

  
"Why is one of those here?" Jaebeom mother voice was low and whsipering to Jaebeom.

  
"One of those?" Jaebeom looked at his mother arching a brow

  
"A delta" Jaebeom looked at her suprised "Peaches and Yogurt"

  
"Jinyoung is not a Delta" Jaebeom crossed his arms before his body.

  
"Oh Jaebeom, you're so naive" His mother reached out to touche his hands "He probably wants to seduce you so you haven't noticed it, but his sweet scent isn't apropiate to an alpha I'm sure you have noticed"  
"He is not "seducing" me" Jaebeom remarked the word seduce with his hands "We are friends, and whatever he is, is not my concern" Jaebeom tried to walk out of the kitchen but his mother stopped him.  
"Be careful Jaebeom, I'm warning you, stop talking to that delta or else I'll make sure you won't see him ever again"

  
"You don't have the right"

  
"Try me, Lim Jaebeom" Jaebeom freed himself from his mother before heading to the living room, where Mark was on the phone and Yugyeom and Youngjae were cuddling in the couch, Jinyoung and his friends gone.

  
"Where's nyoung?" Mark looked at him over his phone before speaking.

  
"He, Jackson and Bambam left when you and your mom left the room" Mark stood up from the couch and looked at him "Jackson says they are in Jinyoung house" He walked upstairs probably to his usual room when he stayed over and shuttled himself inside.

  
"Hyung, we have to get going, gyeom mom is coming over tomorrow and we need to get her at the airport" Youngjae and Yugyeom grabbed their stuff before leaving the house.  
Jaebeom walked to Mark's room throwing himself to the bed next to his cousin.

  
"He didn't tell me" Was all Jaebeom said, he knew Mark would catch it.

  
"He didn't have to" Mark was still on his phone "It's not like he has a disease, you would have probably find out yourself at some point"

  
"I know he didn't have to, but argh" Jaebeon grabbed his hair "Mom is still affected by uncle Kyu case that she just won't let it go and wants me to stop talking to Jinyoung"  
"Do you plan to?" Mark arched a brow at him over the phone.

  
"Hell no, he is like my only friend aside you and the dork couple"

  
"Then why are you complaining beom" Mark laughed and rolled over the bed "I think I like Jackson"

  
"Didn't you just meet him like two months ago?" Jaebeom laughed and Mark hit him with a pillow.

  
"But I feel it beom" Mark touched his chest "I want to be with him"

  
"Then go for it dude, I'm sure Jackson likes you too anyway" Jaebeom got up from the bed and walked to his room saying good night to Mark and his brother.

  
Jaebeom crashed in his bed and started thinking about his life. How he should find an omega to settle himself in. He started to think in someone who he liked, someone who could complement him.  
His train of thought was forming a cute omega with a eye smile, cute features and aura around him that screamed comfort and big lips. A curved body with thick legs and a hood backside. When his mind started imagining it, the image of Jinyoung popped up in his mind; the image of Jinyoung smiling at him in the music room, he singing beside him in the piano, when he looked at Jaebeom with big eyes while drinking his milkshake, those times he hugged Jaebeom in comfort of his problems. It was so unfair how perfect Jinyoung was for him. The images of Jinyoung started to blur into a heat with Jinyoung in his arms, moaning his name locking his legs in Jaebeom back; with his back arched and his body exposed on top of Jaebeom or with his mouth around Jaebeom-

  
He jerk awake in the middle of the night with his out clothes still on covered in sweat. He looked everywhere in the room and sighed.

  
...

  
Jinyoung received a text from Jaebeom the next day.

  
**"Why did you leave son suddenly?"**

  
"I'm sure you know"

  
**"If this is about my mom, I'm sorry she is just"**

  
"Aren't you disgusted?"

  
**"About what?"**

  
"Me"

  
**"You are you, and you are my friend no matter what you are Jinyoung"**

  
"I'm sorry is just... People always avoid talking to me after they know and I have taken a like in our friendship I didn't want to lose it"

  
**"You won't"**

  
...

  
The next weeks Jaebeom had been avoiding his mother and meeting with Jinyoung in Yugyeom's and Youngjae's house. They have gone to the cinema or spent the night with the couple almost every day of the week if not going out to eat with Jackson and Mark or with Bambam and Lisa. He had been successfully avoided every thought of Jinyoung he may have had. And four more months went by.

  
Jaebeom had incessant thoughts of Jinyoung every time someone talked about your perfect partner, who would you marry and all those things. Jaebeom had been successfully avoided making any weird situation out of his feelings when he was around the younger.

  
Until Jinyoung's rut came in. They were in Jinyoung apartment playing games waiting for Jackson and Mark when Jinyoung started to feel hot and dizzy. He had attributed it to the hot weather so they both brushed it off. But when the scent of peaches and yogurt started to become more prominent Jaebeom had problems focusing in the game, the scent was strongly sweet and addictive that Jaebeom found himself rubbing his head in Jinyoung neck involuntarily.

  
Jinyoung who had been quiet the whole time let out a chocked sigh and let himself down to the side, exhausted, Jaebeom in top of him still dizzy in the sweet scent rubbing his head in Jinyoung neck and hugging him.

  
"Jae..." Jinyoung voice come out chocked "It is not like I don't like this but... I feel..." Jinyoung words were cut out by a moan when Jaebeom hands went inside his shirt. Instead of scaring him, the sound turned Jaebeom even more caging Jinyoung between his body and the floor, starting to kiss and bite Jinyoung body.

  
"You smell so good" Jinyoung bit his lower lip preventing any sound to get out of his mouth letting himself out for Jaebeom.

  
While Jaebeom hands traveled in his body making him shiver under the cold touch for his hot skin, Jinyoung moved his hands to Jaebeom shoulders, pushing him closer to him, when both of them saw each other eyes, Jaebeom went down closing the distance between them kissing Jinyoung breathless.

  
Jaebeom was between Jinyoung legs kissing him with his hands under Jinyoung's pants cupping his ass when Mark and Jackson came in with Jackson's key.

  
"Hey guys sorry for- OH MY GOD" Jackson rushed to Jaebeom kicking him in the chin away from Jinyoung who was in daze from the heat. Jackson picked Jinyoung up leaving both Mark and Jaebeom in the living room, confused.

  
"What the heck" Mark finally said "I didn't know you and Jinyoung were going out"

  
"We aren't" Jaebeom said collapsing in the couch "It was the moment"

  
"So you don't like him?" Mark sits beside Jaebeom.

  
"I..." Jaebeom paused "I do"

  
"Go for it" Mark said

  
"...are you serious?" Jaebeom looked over at him "Aren't you going to tell me to desist?"

  
"You're my family beom, I have know you for your whole life" Mark paused "I have never seen you so hang up to somebody before and I find out I like that, I like seeing you so happy"

  
"Yien... Thanks" Jaebeom put his head on Mark's shoulder "It means a lot to me"

  
"Jackson will probably scold you for taking advantage on nyoung being in rut" Mark sniffed "He smells unholy sweet I don't blame you"

  
"How come you're not affected?" Jaebeom eyed to Mark red face "Oh my god you and..."

  
"LIM JAEBEOM HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY CHILD" Jackson stomped into the living room smacking the back of Jaebeom head.

  
"Don't be hard on him gaga" Mark hugged Jackson by the waist and sat on his lap an angry Jackson who has fuming Jaebeom.

  
"He is asleep, he took his medicines and you're not allowed to see him until it has pass" Jackson decided, getting up to go prepare lunch for everyone with Mark's help.  
Jaebeom couldn't help to see the mark in the back of Jackson's neck with two prominent points from Mark's canines.


	2. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung has never been strong.

Jaebeom and Jinyoung haven't seen each other in weeks because of Jinyoung's rut. It has passed just two days before and he is still recovering from it, this is the day he is going back to school. To say that Jinyoung was nervous was a lie. He was a mess. He hadn't actually thought that his rut will hit that day; he obviously didn't consider Jaebeom was going to jump at him at the moment; he had never been in rut close to other alpha than his family since he became a delta.

Even when they have been talking through messages, Jaebeom always checking on him, he never brought it up and the two of them haven't seen each other face to face since then.

Jinyoung is waiting outside the cafe where they always buy drinks before heading to the music room when he sees Jaebeom walking towards him. He is talking to a guy he has seen before around Jackson too. Youngjae? It was his name. The other Youngjae, he means, not Choi. Then the closer both of them get, he can sense it. The sweet scent of caramel and lavender from the smaller guy. An omega.

Jinyoung feels suddenly bad and wants to walk away but Jaebeom has already seen him and its walking towards him.

"How are you feeling nyoung?" The shyness Jinyoung may have felt was replaced by a even more gross and hurtful feeling: jealousy. The omega beside Jaebeom is looking at both of them and when he tries to talk, Jinyoung interrupts.

"Fine, Im fine" Jinyoung started walking towards the building when he turns to Jaebeom "I will head first, if you are going to buy a milkshake I will see you there" He starts walking fast towards the building before Jaebeom can even speak.

When he arrives to the classroom he throws his backpack and lets out a groan before crashing himself in the sofa that's on the side of the classroom. How could Jinyoung even think of Jaebeom returning his feelings? Or even consider him? Sure he kissed him but that was Jaebeom instincts taking over. Jaebeom is an alpha, and alphas always chose omegas over betas, let alone deltas. Jinyoung had been stupid enough to even think an alpha like Jaebeom would ever see him in any other way other than a release or a friend.

He was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open, Jaebeom went in finding Jinyoung in the sofa curled up in a ball hugging his legs over his chest and his face buried between them. He let the two milkshakes in the table beside them and tosses his backpack to the side and gets a chair sitting in front of Jinyoung.

"Nyoungie" Jinyoung lifted his head to look at Jaebeom "what's wrong"

"I'm wrong" Jinyoung let out "I'm everything that is wrong" Jinyoung hides his face between his legs again and Jaebeom could hear him crying having problems to breathe, he let his hands inside the ball and lifted Jinyoung face between his hands, looking at him right in the eyes.

"You're not wrong nyoungie" Jaebeom caressed Jinyoung face slowly with his thumbs "You're great, prefect I don't know what makes you think you're wrong"

"I'm wrong jae, I..." Jinyoung paused, sniffed and looked at Jaebeom in the eyes before even more tears go down his cheeks "to think someone like you could love me" Jinyoung cried even more soulfully, like a lot of things inside him that were hidden were now free "You're such a perfect friend, a great person and a splendid alpha" Jinyoung hand reached over to him "and you could never love me the way I do love you and it hurts it's stupid and-"

Jinyoung words were cut off by Jaebeom lips on his slowly, caressing his face and pulling him closer. Jaebeom pulled apart to look at Jinyoung in the eyes.

"Don't you dare to put yourself down" Jaebeom hugged Jinyoung who had left his legs down "I can't promise I love the way you do but I can promise you that I love you in a way only I can"

Jaebeom and Jinyoung hugged each other for hours until it was past 7 and Youngjae was out of his classes with Yugyeom and called Jaebeom for him to go pick both of them.

Both of them saying their goodbyes at Jinyoung door, Jinyoung with his hands on the collar of Jaebeom hoodie and Jaebeom hands on Jinyoung waist, kissing each other goodbye. Jaebeom felt happy as ever before.  
...  
When Jaebeom arrived home he left his backpack in the living room and walked towards the counter to eat some cookies Changkyun probably baked when his mother grabbed him by the collar.

"You smell like peaches" she said "Didn't I told you to stay away Jaebeom?" She grabbed his hand, caressing it "You're an alpha, you should find a good omega or even a beta if you want and settle yourself" His mother looked over at him with pleading eyes.

"You don't have any right to tell me what's good or not for me mom" Jaebeom let his hand off hers "Neither you have any right to decide for me" Jaebeom got out of the kitchen and headed to his room.  
...  
The first time Jaebeom and Jinyoung held hands in the campus, everyone stared at them. Even some omegas Jaebeom didn't know looked at Jinyoung like he was the plague and Jaebeom like he was forced to do it.

When he left Jinyoung in the arts building with Chanyeol and his boyfriend Baekhyun to go buy milkshakes for both of them, an omega approached him.

"Jaebeom, you look like you want to throw up" the omega touched his arm "I know how disgusting it can be for you to be with him" the omega came closer to him "We can go to a quiet place now that you're away from him" Jaebeom who had been quiet listening to her, looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Jaebeom looked at her smirking containing his laugh as Jinyoung approached him.

"All the building knows he is pushing himself in you" the omega looked over to Jinyoung "No one would want him like that" she walked away and Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung, who was smiling at him reaching for his milkshake.

"A friend?" He looked at Jaebeom who smiled at him.

"Ah no she was asking me things from class" Jaebeom lied and walked hand I hand with Jinyoung to the building still confused in how can someone not love Jinyoung for who he was.

...

The first date they had was in a cafe near the Myeongdong station. Jaebeom was laughing at the poses Jinyoung did for him while he was taking pictures of Jinyoung when a waitress approached them taping Jaebeom shoulder.

"I'm sorry sir but... You two can't be here" the girl was a beta and her voice was soft.

"Why?" Jaebeom asked even when Jinyoung had already leaved the money and was ready to go.

"Jae let's go" Jinyoung touched Jaebeom arm but he looked at the girl.

"No, nyoung, why can't we be here, we have pay and we are consuming" Jaebeom looked at the girl who just got smaller by Jaebeom threatening presence.

"I'm sorry Sir, the manager just told me to talk to you" The girl practically ran to the kitchen and Jaebeom was about to follow her but Jinyoung hand touched his.

"Let's go beom" Jinyoung looked tired and was half smiling at him. Jaebeom felt bad for making Jinyoung go through that so he just stood up and leave.  
...  
Jaebeom arrived home late and threw himself to the sofa, not paying attention to Changkyun who was watching TV in the living room.

"You look terrible beom" Changkyun stood up to walk to him and sat in the floor beside him.

"I'm making Jinyoung unhappy" Jaebeom rolled to see the roof "We haven't been in any good date since we started dating, every time something happens"

"Are you sure Jinyoung feels that way?" Changkyun rested his head in Jaebeom shoulder.

"He looks tired every time" he closed his eyes fighting the urge to cry "I want to make him happy Kyun, I want him to feel the most loved and happy when we are together because that's how I feel when I'm with him"

Changkyun sighs and sits in the sofa, putting Jaebeom face in his lap, touching his hair.

"I'm sure he is happy Jaebeom... It's just how society is and you two have to work it out" Jaebeom hugged Changkyun until both of them got sleepy and went to their respective rooms.

...

Jinyoung has noticed. The stares he gets every time he and Jaebeom walk in the street holding hands. Every time they hug.

It isnt like didn't he knew it. He just decides to ignore all the stares he gets. When they get home his father will greet them and invite Jaebeom to dinner while his mother and Sooyoung clean the dishes both of them will practice a little in Chanyeol studio and Jaebeom talks to his father while they drink some beers and his mother laughs at Jaebeom jokes while he and Sooyoung make fun of Jaebeom mullet comparing it to the one their father had in his younger days. And he is happy.

So Jinyoung figures out he can be happy with this, that this is everything he needs to be happy and nothing can corrupt it.  
…

Jaebeom and his siblings go on a trip with his dad for a week. Dad Beom decided it was a great time to spend time with his children and leaves their mother in charge of the company for the mean time.

Changkyun and Yoona share one room while Jaebeom and Wooyoung share the other one. It is five am when their dad wakes them up to go walk to the mountains. Changkyung was already near passing out when they decided to call it a day and rest for the rest of the day in a green area near a river. They passed the whole evening talking and cooking some fishes Jaebeom and his dad had managed to fish. When it was late at night, they started to put up the tents to pass the night there.

Everyone had gone to sleep when Jaebeom father sat beside him, eating marshmallow.

"You must think we are annoying Beom" His father said, looking to the sky "We want what is best for you"

"Im okay as it is now" Jaebeom father laughed, looking at the sky again "Jinyoung is the best for me now"

"Are you happy, son?" Jaebeom looked at his dad, he stared lost at the stars in the sky so Jaebeom stared at them too "Does Jinyoung makes you happy?"

"I'm father" Jaebeom said "I'm happy now, he makes me happy"

"I'm glad" Jaebeom father closed his eyes, smiling to the night.  
…

_[BREAKING NEWS] Lim Jaebeom I passed away on January 23, 2018._

…

Jaebeom looks himself in the mirror. The black button up and the black dress pants look so dull. His eyes are red and his lips are bitten up. His soul is crushed and his heart aches. Terminal cancer. His father had been hiding that from his family for whole five years. He smashes the mirror. Blood drips as he stares at his shattered reflection... how ironic, because he feels shattered, like he was the one who died instead of his father. He hopes he bleeds enough to die, but he cleans it before it gets worse, walks to the bathroom and cures his hand himself.

He walks out of his bedroom to Changkyuns, he had been in bed since his father passed away and doesnt let anyone in the room. Yoona had been strong enough to give a press conference and Wooyoung had been doing all the paper works And takea over the comoany, but Jaebeom, Changkyun and his mother had been in the house the whole time. He knocks once. Twice. He can hear Changkyun crying inside, but he also hears footsteps.

"I told mom I wont go Jaebeom" Changkyun looks worse than Jaebeom, he has dark circles under his eyes and his hair is a mess, he is still crying and is red all over the face. Jaebeom steps inside before Changkyun can even complain and drags Changkyung to bed with him, hugging him tightly.

"I know Kyun" Jaebeom hugs his brother even more "But we have to be strong, I know youre strong and you can do this" Jaebeom is containing himself to be strong enough for his brother hears when Changkyun breaks in tears again. Both of them hugging in the bed, Jaebeom comfort his brother in the worst day they have gone trough.

But he has to be strong enough.

...

  
The ceremony doesn't last long. Changkyun is at his side all the time as Wooyoung and Yoona give an speech. His mother does too and everyone expects him to do the same because he is the next alpha heir and whatever Wooyoung said doesn't have any actual wight if Jaebeom doesn't confirm it. But he doesn't want to leave Changkyun so he just sticks to him and everyone bows before his father is burried underground.

Jaebeom looks at the shiny coffin where he can are his reflection. He looks fine, composed and unbothered.

How much can a reflection lie.

…

Jaebeom is in Jinyoung doorstep the next day. He had been ignoring his messages and the security in the house didnt let Jinyoung in. He rings the door bell and is greet by Sooyoung.

"Jaebeom" Sooyoung rests in the door frame before sighing "Jinyoung is upstairs in his room" Jaebeom nods before rushing upstairs to his boyfriend room. Jaebeom gets in Jinyoung room without even knocking the door, seeing a ball in the bed.

"I said I dont want to eat Sooyoung" I will go downstairs later Jaebeom got closer to him until he touched the bed with his legs and started to get himself under the blankets with him "Soo— Jaebeom?"

"Jinyoungie" Jaebeom hugged the other tightly. Sniffing into Jinyoung scent "Jinyoungie" Jinyoung could hear Jaebeom chocked sobs so he turned to him and hugged him, Jaebeom finally let out the sadness in his heart. All he had been containing since his father death just to help his family he let everything went out. Jinyoung passes his hand over Jaebeom back, carresing and lulling him. Jaebeon feels like his heart has been ripped out and Jinyoung tries to put it back in with love. But it's hard.

Jinyoung hold him for hours, hear to everything he had to say, how frustrated he was and how bad he wanted to have his father back with him in the mountains trip.

…

Jaebeom and Jinyoung had been working on a lot of pieces since they met eight months ago. But there was one song both of them were stuck working on.

_Dont wanna know_

Chanyeol had been helping them with the pieces they usually worked on but not with that one. That one was theirs, they have worked on the lyrics together and Chanyeol offered to produce the song once they have finished with it.

…

Wooyoung was the one in charge of the company after his father passed away. Jaebeom had been pressured in his classes and his mother to take over the company but his brother was doing great being in charge. Jaebeom wondered why he didnt take over the company.

Jaebeom was late to one of his mother gatherings for him to meet the new associates of the company. He was rushing to the café his mother had told him, but when he arrived he only saw a girl sitting in the table with a latte. Then he received a text.

Enjoy your date, see you at dinner

Jaebeom sighed and walked towards the girl he sat in front of her and before she could even introduce herself, Jaebeom talked.

"I have a boyfriend" The girl smile dropped and sat again "My mom arranged this just for me to leave him, but that is not going to happen" Jaebeom got up before she could even talk and walked towards his car.

...

Jinyoung is nervous while waiting for Jaebeom mother to arrive, she had called him and agrees to meet him at the cafe near the university. He was nervous because he knew she didn't like him. When she arrived she simply sat in front of him and looked at him in the eyes.

"I want you away from my son, no matter how much it costs" She simply said before she got out a wallet from her purse.

"Excuse me?" Jinyoung looked like a fish out of water.

"You heared me. I want my son to have a normal life and you're a obstacle in his life Park Jinyoung" She took down the pen and looked at him "His father and I... We always wanted him to have a family and see our grand children grow up" She paused "I'm sure you understand how much Jaebeom loved his father, and I'm also sure you don't want to get in the way of that" She got up and left a card in the table "Call me when you're ready" Jinyoung looked at the card in front of him, inmaculated and perfect like everything surrounding Jaebeom's life.

So unlike him.

...

Chanyeol had called both of them to the studio he had with Yoongi to record the song as soon as possible. Jinyoung had been toying with the card Jaebeom mother gave him. He was thinking hard about it. About what was the best to do for both of them.

Jinyoung got into the cabin to start singing with Jaebeom, they first had to do a version with both voices for Chanyeol to look over it. He started soft, but the along started to struck him with he current events.

I don't wanna  
I don't wanna know  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave now, no.

When they finished Jaebeom turned at him smiling and Jinyoung couldn't anymore and ran off the room to the bathroom. He slides and falls to the floor with a hand on his mouth preventing the loud soba to come out.

Was that really the best for both of them? They're strong enough to overcome things, they are strong enough to overcome what's to come and he knows Jaebeom is strong. He knows they can make it work if they work hard enough for it.

...

The graduation ceremony was held in the middle of summer, Jinyoung was sitting behind Jaebeom class while Jackson was two rows behind them. Mark, Yugyeom and Youngjae were in the family zone with Jinyoung parents and Jaebeom brother. His mother didn't show up the whole ceremony.

After the dinner with Jinyoung and Jackson family, everyone headed to their respective houses except for the couple who headed to Jaebeom's family cabin in the woods to spend the weekend.

When they arrived Jaebeom hugged Jinyoung from behind while he was unpacking his stuff, singing to his ear and kissing his neck, Hus hands traveling to under Jinyoung shirt and carressing the skin, Jinyoung turned to see Jaebeom in the eyes and smoked softly, moving his hands slowly to the back of Jaebeom neck he got near to kiss him.

Jaebeom hugged Jinyoung thought while they kissed, his hands strong in Jinyoung waist. Both of them slowly move to the bed, where Jaebeom sits with Jinyoungvin his lap.

"What's wrong Jinyoung?" Jaebeom hugs him softly, trying to comfort him.

"It's nothing you know" Jinyoung passes a hand through Jaebeom hair "I'm thinking of how much I love you" Jaebeom beams of joy with the words and smiles blindly at Jinyoung

"Not as much as I love you nyoungie" Jaebeom puts his head in Jinyoung chest and hums "I love you more than anything"

"Mark me" Jinyoung says out of the blue

"What? Jinyoung that's..."

"I know what it is, mark me Jaebeom" Jinyoung looks at him in the eyes and Jaebeom can sense the seriousness in him "I want it"

"If that's what you want..." Jaebeon nuzzles Jinyoung's neck "It's going to hurt"

"I don't care just do it" Jinyoung feels the hot of Jaebeom mouth and the cold of his fangs before the piercing pain overcomes every sensation. Usually alphas nark omegas while the knot is in them, but Jinyoung knows this is more than that.

He is basically giving up himself to Jaebeom.

When Jaebeom pulls away licks the blood its coning out before kissing the mark that is starting to heal, hugs Jinyoung tighter.

"I love you" He says. Both of them fall to the bed hugging, Jinyoung cuddling Jaebeom while he sings him to sleep.

...

It's the summer festival and Jaebeom is waiting for Jinyoung at the side of the Han river where he told him to wait for him when he gets a calk from him.

"Jinyoung you're late what's wrong"

"Everything is wrong Jaebeom"

"Jinyoung? What are you talking about? Are you okay?"

"I am fine hyung. I just... Can't anymore, this is bigger than me hyung I have been thinking about it you know" Jaebeom hears a sniff "You deserve better than this. Than whatever I can give to you"

"Don't say that Jinyoung, where are you I'm coming"

"This is bigger than us hyung, this is bigger than me" Jaebeon hears the festival behind Jinyoung so he lifts his eyes to the other side of the river.

There's Jinyoung. He is wearing the white cardigan he had on the day Jaebeon saw him in the classroom, the orange of the sun playing with his reflections and the wind playing with his now longer hair. He is looking at Jaebeom while holding the phone in his ear.

"I love you more than everything. More than I ever love anyone else. Everything you have done for me, how you stood up for me always, I'm sorry"

"You don't have to love anyone else Jinyoung"

"Hyung... I'm sorry" Jaebeom sees as Jinyoung hangs up and looks at him.

Then he throws his phone to the river and before Jaebeom can even react he runs away.

Jinyoung knew Jaebeom was strong enough. But he wasn't going to put him trough it.

...

Jaebeom went to Jinyoung house and it was empty with a "SOLD" sign on it. He went to Jinyoung student apartment and it was empty too. All his SNS were closed down and no one knew anything about him.

He called Jackson but he never picked up and Mark didn't talk to him about Jinyoung. It was like he vanished from the earth.

It was August 16, 2018 when Jaebeom last saw the love of his life.

...

On August 23, 2018 an unknown source posted the song "Don't wanna know" with the description:

_Somebody let me know, tell me which way to go, because I don't know._


	3. Today, Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't leave me no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-yo if you liked the last chapter don't read this.

Don't wanna know: Extra

On September 10, 2018 Lim Jaebeom gives up his alpha status and gives the company in his brother Lim Wooyoung hands after his mother passed away in a plane crash. He disappears from every social media and leaves his younger brother Lim Changkyun in his sister hands.

...

On September 24, 2019 Lim Jaebeom post in his instagram a photo of a play ticket with the description:

Tell me which way you go.  
....

On July 2020, Jackson and Mark got married. The ceremony wasn't that big and they invited just their closest friends. Jaebeom went with hopes he could see Jinyoung again but he never saw him.

When he was walking around they present table he saw a flowery green card along with a pile of books saying "I'm sorry I didn't make it with you guys. I hope you understand where I'm standing right now. I wish you two a beautiful wedding -PJY"

....  
It was December 2022 when Jaebeom was coming back from visiting his father grave that he run into a child. The kid was small had black raven hair and pouty lips, and he was crying. Jaebeom got down to his knee at the same height as the kid.

"Are you lost, kiddo?" The kid nodded and continued crying "Do you know where do you last saw your parents?" The kid denied.

"Dad nyoung was with me but I ran after a butterfly and he wasn't there anymore" A chill went down Jaebeom spine and he doesn't know why before he hears a very known voice.

"Hyunjin don't run away like that!" A still looking young Jinyoung runs to them without noticing Jaebeom to hug the kid. So, he was...

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to run!" Jinyoung picks up the kid and hugs him while the kid continues to cry in his shoulder.

"Thank you for...." Jinyoung freezes the hand he was offering to the stranger when he notices who is it "Jaebeom"

"Jinyoung" Jaebeom scans the younger, he looks exactly the same except for the little stuble and his older factions, Jaebeom eyes drift to the mark in his neck, his mark is still there. As if Jinyoung could sense it he covers it carefully with Hyunjin "It has been so long"

"Four years" He says dryly, Jaebeom could see Hyunjin already sleeping in Jinyoung shoulder.

"And you have a kid now, wow" Jaebeom tries his best to not hug Jinyoung; he tries his best to not ask him about why he leaved so suddenly.

"Yeah" He secures Hyunjin in his shoulder "He is not very obiedent as you could see" Jinyoung half laughs and Jaebeom laughs. It has been so long "Jaebeom, I have to g—"

"Let's go get coffee" Jaebeom interrupts him "So we can catch up before you ran away again" Jaebeom says joking but he feels it. The fear of losing him again. Jinyoung seems to think about it before he nods and tells him to follow to go get Hyunjin stuff.

When they arrive to the park that was near he sees a small girl, long raven hair with an ice cream and a baby in her hands and a baby pack at her side. Jaebeom insides twist and he wants to throw up. He sees as Jinyoung takes the backpack in his shoulder and says something to the girl as she smiles and nods, taking some keys and walks up to the parking lot. Jinyoung returns with Hyunjin and the backpack. Jaebeom helps him with the pack in their way to the cafe in the shopping mall. The way there is silent and comfortable. Jaebeom has a lot of questions, but he desists.

When they arrive to the cafe, Jinyoung puts Hyunjin down in a couch in the space between them while he is asleep and he feels something inside. How many times he wished one of them was an omega and they could have this with them. A family of their own. When Jinyoung finishes covering Hyunjin he takes the menu and looks at him before smiling. He calls the waitress and orders for both of them. He orders what they used to have when they were on dates; strawberry and peach milkshake.

"What do you want to know Jaebeom?" Jinyoung silently eats his piece of cake while waiting for Jaebeom to talk. Jaebeom stared at him playing with his straw, Jinyoung looked awfully flawless. It was not fair, Jaebeom had been waiting for Jinyoung searching for him everywhere, trying to get a hold of whatever he could of Jinyoung. Whatever even the most little thing was enough. But he never found anything, nothing it was like he disappeared, and now he was in front of him, with a son of, as far Jaebeon could see 3 years old. It was not fair he waited for him and Jinyoung could put together his life so quickly. Jaebeom started sniffing, and then there were sobs.

Jinyoung got scared and reached for his face but Jaebeom got his face up and looked at him in a mixture of hate and sadness.

"Why did you leave me?" He said "You just went away without a word, not even an explanation you disappeared and no one knew anything or else they didn't tell me anything" Jinyoung hand grabbed into the air, biting his lip he looked down to Hyunjin.

"It was for the best" he said "For both of us Jaebeom, and you ruined it" Jinyoung passed a hand over Hyunjin hair "You gave up your family rights, you trashed everything you had for what?"

"Those things never matter to me and you know it, I never wanted that" Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung hand in Hyunjin cheek "But clearly we have different priorities"

"Jaebeom I —" Jinyoung voice was cut off by the ring of his phone, a call from Jisoo "I have to go"

"Your wife must be waiting for you two" Jaebeom put down money in the table and looked over at Jinyoung "I hope that was for the best too" He left the money and left the cafe, leaving Jinyoung staring at Hyunjin sleeping in his lap, the image of him and Jaebeom together with his child burned in his heart.

...

Jinyoung was singing the new Pentagon song that was in the radio while making breakfast. He had Jaebeom university team shirt and his black boxers on. Jaebeom was upstairs getting ready to go to the company on a tour his dad guided. When he went downstairs he found Jinyoung singing happily while swinging around the kitchen.

"I'm a loser, a loser who loves you~" Jinyoung turned to see Jaebeom staring at him but he kept singing "Baby I'm only yours~ oh oh oh~" He got near Jaebeom and laughed

"I like you but nobody knows, i see a lot of people but nobody is like you ~" Jaebeom sang with Jim while picking up Jinyoung swinging him around.

"What to do? Kiss kiss" Jinyoung got down to kiss his boyfriend while they laughed even more "I love you Lim Jaebeom"

...

Jaebeom woke up to the dark of the studio. He had been recording songs until he passed out due to lack of sleep. That was his life, how he managed to be alive? He didn't know. He stretched out and looked at the ceiling.

It had been two weeks since he saw Jinyoung after four years and the image of him with that omega girl was burned in his head with passion. How many times he had wished he was an omega so he could give that to Jinyoung. A family. He felt miserable for that, Jinyoung looked happy with the girl, with their children.

Jaebeom got up and walked to his room, it was orange and lighted up so he pressumed it was around night time, he walked to his bed to have a proper sleep but looked for his phone before just to tell Mark he was still alive before passing out. He turned on the phone and had 10 missed calls and a text from a unknown number.

"Mark gave me your number. You won't answer so I asked for the adress too, Hyunjin and I are going to your apartment"

He looked over at the text multiple times before catching up who it was. Jinyoung. Why was Jinyoung going to his apartment? Why was Jinyoung even calling him and why was he coming with his son? What was going on?

Before he could torture himself more he heard a knock at the door and he almost ran to open. Hyunjin was holding hands with Jinyoung looking at Jaebeom while eating a popsicle. Jinyoung had Hyunjin backpack and his own backpack.

"You didn't answer and I got worried" Jinyoung said as Hyunjin and him got inside, Hyunjin waving Jaebeom hello

"I fell asleep" Jaebeon said scratching the back of his head.

"Mark told me" Jinyoung put Hyunjin backpack in the kitchen table along with his, getting out food containers "Mark told me you overwork, barely eat and probably don't even do groceries" Jinyoung served kimchi fried rice and noddles and microwaved them. He moved in the kitchen like it was his while Hyunjin got himself in the kitchen chair, looking at what his father was doing.

"What are you even doing?" Jaebeom walked over to him.

"I'm feeding you, you probably haven eat anything that is not instant noddles in a while" Jinyoung served two plates and a little one he got out of Hyunjin backpack along with Hyunjin sippy cup filled with strawberry juice. He served both plates and orange juice Jaebeon had left "come and sit"

Jaebeom walked over to the table and sat down, starting to eat. He hadn't had a bite of Jinyoung's kimchi in so long, he hadn't eat actual food in weeks like Jinyoung said. They got dinner and Jaebeom even helped Hyunjin eat his fruits gelatin. When they ended, it was around 9pm and Jinyoung told Jaebeom to go and have a shower while he washed the dishes.

Jaebeon was under the shower asking himself what was going on that day. Why Jinyoung came to his home? Why was he feeding him? What was going on? He left the shower to leave his dirty clothes in his room when he found Hyunjin in between pillows soundly sleeping. He left the room and went downstairs to find Jinyoung reading a book in the sofa, dishes clean and everything tidied up and clean. He stared at Jinyoung for a while trying to wrap his head around what was going on. Jinyoung met his eyes and smiled at him patting the other side of the sofa for him to sit, Jaebeom out of habit sat at his side, staring at Jinyoung smiling wondering if it was a dream product of the medicines he had been taking without knowing what they were. He wondered if it was some fake scenario his mind created.

"I know... you need an explanation" Jinyoung talked getting Jaebeom out of his mind "Four years ago at the festival I left without any explanation, I told Jackson to not give my contact number to you because I wanted to disappear from your life" Jinyoung sighed "I talked to your mom after the graduation, she had asked me to disappear for you to have a "normal life" I... I thought so hard about it, that maybe you could live a life without me in it to ruin it, run your father company and marry someone who could give you children" Jinyoung played with his fingers "Something I couldn't give you" He looked at Jaebeom, his eyes looked watery and Jaebeom really haven't actually wrapped his head over what was going on "So I decided to go. Your mom helped my family to sell the house and my apartment and we moved back to Jinhae-gu Chanyeol and Sooyoung stayed here because of their works. I worked as an actor there for a time but... Hyunjins mother came in my life and everything changed" It was there when Jaebeom wanted to get up but Jinyoung jumped out to hug him "Just, listen to me" Jinyoung grip got stronger "Please" Jaebeom state again and Jinyoung sat up "Hyunjin mother was one of my beat friends in my childhood, I met again in my work... she was pregnant when we met again but her alpha was abusing her so I claimed rights over her and the baby. She was always thankful. But the morning after Hyunjin birth, she was gone from the room and no one knew anything about her. He left a note to me, saying she wasn't ready that she escaped. I was at shock at first but when they arrived with Hyunjin in the nurse arms. I fell in live Jaebeom, that little being what I always wanted she had gave it to me" Jinyoung hands were curled over his shirt, tears going down but his face was down "I took care of Hyunjin since then, the girl you saw the other day is Jisoo, Hyunjin aunt. She was visiting since I came back to Seoul" Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom "Mark always calls me to tell me how are you doing and I... I still love you so much it hurts me I..." Big tears were running down Jinyoung face "I made a mistake back then"

"I—" Jaebeom was cut off by Hyunjin figure walking slowly downstairs rubbing pone of his eyes walking towards them. He climbed the sofá and lied down in Jaebeom lap, catching sleep again. He looked at the kid and Jinyoung "I really missed you and... I thought you didn't love me anymore. It was hard, I really tried to get over it but I never could" Jaebeom reached to Jinyoung neck and carressed the mark "Are you still mine?"

Jinyoung smiled and got closer to Jaebeom's touch "I'll always be"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I decided to do some sort of extra, feel free to yell @ me on twt or CBC
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/cholobeom  
> https://twitter.com/prsntlullaby


End file.
